Her Unlikely Hero
by Story Puppet
Summary: Robins camping dream date with her boyfriend had turned into a nightmare when they were attacked by three rogue predators. With her boyfriend gone, Robin must fight to survive in the woods alone, but is she truly in this alone?
1. Chapter I

"**Keep your** **Chin up and eyes forward"**

* * *

Robin refused to believe that this was happening to her. She wished that if she just told herself enough times to wake up she would come to find this was all a deranged dream.

Just a few hours ago her and her boyfriend were happy and smiling as they drove near the camp site, now she was running for her life and his in a desperate attempt to find help.

While sitting by the fire; enjoying each other's company, they were ambushed by three humanoid like creatures that tore through their campsite.

The creatures must have seen the fire; it was a dead giveaway that someone was there. As they appeared literally out of nowhere into the site, each made an odd clicking noise as if they were speaking back in forth to one another as they approached her and Mark. The creatures looked utterly terrifying; they all bore black armor and a mask to match; their hair- or what seemed to be their hair was tainted crimson at the ends.

Mark told her to run and get help while he fought off the creatures long enough so she could get a head start. Robin regretted leaving Mark alone to fight the monsters but knew she would only be in the way since she had little to no knowledge of how to fight or defend herself, and because of that she felt useless.

Robin ran as fast as she could though the thick black wilderness, crying out for help hoping to draw attention to the other campers. She knew there were other campers because her and Mark had seen another car when they pulled in.

Robins only means of light as she ascended were a flashlight he had forced into her hands as he ordered her to run. The night air was chilly and the vegetation in the dark woods was dense and extremely difficult to run through. The light of the flashlight bobbed all around do to her frantic running, which made it difficult to catch what was below her.

As she fought her way through the woodland she heard a bloodcurdling scream echo throughout the midnight air. Robin stopped and looked back- she knew instantly who it belonged to. A cold chill ran down her spine at the realization.

"Mark." she said aloud and short winded.

The outcry made her mind start to race as too what could have happened to him. Robin wanted to go back and check on him as worry started to shroud her fear, and she almost did as she started to slowly walk back toward where he was, but she stopped in her tracks as nagging question presented itself in the back of her mind; if she were to go back what would she be able to do? She had no weapons- it would be_ suicidal_ to go back.

Tears filled her eyes as she regrettably rejected the idea to return back. She quickly whirled back around to continue her decent into the woods for aid.

Robin stopped to catch her breath, her adrenaline had finally run low and she was exhausted. She held her hand over her chest to try and still her breathing. Her heart beated so uncontrollably that she felt it in the temples of her head.

Robin leaned against a trunk as she tried to catch her breath; she used her flashlight to scan the brush and land ahead for any signs of the other campers.

Then just when she was about to give up and look elsewhere she saw something reflect the light of her flash light. A Sudden rush of energy returned to her at the thought of what the object could be.

Anxious and excitement took over and Robin advanced towards the reflective item, uttering questionable hellos as she did so. She walked ahead, keeping the light on the reflective object so she didn't lose sight of it. Robin stepped out from behind a small bush and out into the circular clearing that was perfect for a campsite.

Robin used her flashlight to inspect the area; the first thing she noticed was objects littering the dirt. The object looked like peoples belongings; the thing that reflected the flashlight most was a broken beauty mirror; it must have been the object to lead her here.

As Robin continued to examine the campsite, she noticed that men and women clothes were scattered all around and a two sleeping bags was soaked in blood and torn from the tent as if they had been sleeping when the attack happened.

Her breath quickened with panic the more she looked at the raided campsite, the creatures that attacked her and Mark must have gotten to these people first. Robin had seen enough, she couldn't bare to think of what these people had gone through.

She re-entered the way she came, only standing a few feet from the pillaged campsite. She shook with fear and from the night air, she crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms in an attempt to fight off the night chill, she made the mistake of wearing a white tank top.

Robin was at a loss for what to do next. It was deathly quiet except for the repetitive sound of crickets. During the constant sound Robins thoughts went to Mark, and that maybe he was alone, bleeding and waiting help. She used her flashlight to try and see if she could spot the way she came, but all around her looked the same; thick brush and oak trees.

She had no idea exactly which way was_ back. _Panic and disorientation started to sink in and Robin wanted to break down due to the stress of it all. She was alone in the woods with her boyfriend possibly bleeding to death waiting for her to return- waiting for the help that would _never _come.

Robin collapsed to the ground, she pulled on her auburn hair in frustration; tears fell from her eyes and she felt the urge to scream. She knew couldn't do this all alone, she knew she wasn't strong enough mentally or physically.

Robin suffered from depression; it started after her father passed away. She had been very close to her father, and after his death, she started to get depressed but Mark was there and helped her regain mental stability. Now that he wasn't here to hold her together, she had to rely on herself, and she had little faith that she could do it.

For comfort, she thought of words Mark would always tell her "_keep your chin up and eyes forward", _shesmiled through her pained expression and whipped the tears from her eyes with the ends of her palms.

The words of encouragement gave her new found determination. She had to keep pushing forward, she had to get through this so that she would not die and leave her mother with another loss.

Robin stood back up and brushed the dirt off the knees of her denim jeans. She wiped the remaining tears from her face and thought of her next move.

She knew if she did not think plan or think carefully she would only find herself deeper in the dense thicket. She established the idea that she would retrace her steps, but that would not be so easy seeing as how she _ran _on sheer terror and panic most of her way here, But Robin had to take a gamble.

She hoped that the earth had saved some of her foot prints to lead her back. She also prayed that Mark was the only thing that awaited her at the camp.

Robin hunched over slightly to see spot her tracks better. With each step she took she reviewed the ground thoughtfully. Occasionally, she could stumble by a patch of vegetation that looked trampled down upon. Robin took it as a sign that she was making progress in finding her way back.

This went on for a while; Robin hadn't removed her eyes from the ground the whole way. The process was hard and required a lot of patience and concentration; it was starting to get to her. Robin was about to throw her flashlight against a nearby tree in frustration till something caught her Peripheral vision, she saw a fire through the brush- it was the campsite. She had found it.

Robin felt extremely proud of herself for being able to pull herself together to find her way back, without sitting and slowly going insane.

She couldn't contain herself; concern got the best of her and ran through the brush and out into the open campsite and yelling for Mark. She ran close enough to the camp that the fire was illuminating off her green eyes and clothes. She called for Mark again but there was no reply, only silence.

Robin began to grow uneasy at being out in the open like this; she looked behind her because it felt as if there was someone standing and watching her, but found no one there. What was making her more uneasy was the fact that the campsite looked eerily untouched.

The tent was still up and their bags were still sitting outside the tent; still opened from her rummaging through them earlier when she tried to find her camera to immortalize the moment.

There was no sign of blood that Robin could see, but it didn't make sense- Mark screamed as though he had been severely wounded if not killed. She began to wonder if they had kidnapped him. The thought of that was more unsettling to her then the thought of him being killed because it met _they _had him and god only knows what they were doing to him.

Robin knew that it would be a waste of time to run back through the woods looking for help. There was no one else left. She decided it would be a better to drive to go get the cops and tell them what happened. She knew they wouldn't believe her but to her that was the last thing on her mind, she just needed to get help, _fast_.

Robin ran to the bag that was open, she prayed Mark didn't have the car keys. She franticly shifted the contents inside the bag and heard a small jingle, she moved Marks cameo sweatshirt out of the way by quickly putting it over her head and pulling it over her white tank top.

She picked up the keys from the bottom of the bag and grasped them tight as she stood up and ran to the small narrow trail that lead to where they parked. Robin was guilty that she felt relief, because Mark was not there leaving with her, but she told herself that she could make it up by getting help.

Robin used her flashlight as she ran through the rest of the narrow path until she spotted the dirt parking lot. She stopped when she spotted the other campers car, she imagined the happiness they must of felt arriving here, not knowing that their lives would come to an end. She couldn't help but feel mournful for them as she continued on her way.

Robin only had to run a few feet till she saw the light from the flashlight reflect off burgundy paint.

She ran toward the car but came to a halt when she noticed a massive puddle from under it. She shined the light on the puddle and walked over to get a better look. Robin bent down closer; Abhorrence struck her features as she realized the familiar smell coming from the puddle, it was _gas_

She backed away from the puddle and started to sob,

"No!" she screamed

She kicked at the dirt below her in a temper causing dust to form.

She didn't know what to do next, she was stuck here. Robin felt helpless, she was completely on her own, and because of this the feeling of solitary was creeping in her conscience. Robin collapsed on the ground, too keep herself from breaking down she repeated Marks saying.

"_Keep your chin up and eyes forward_" she said over and over in a hushed tone, she said it as if it was a prayer and that if she didn't say it that she would go insane.

"_Keep your chin up and eyes forward_"

Robin froze as she heard those words because she didn't utter them, but it sounded like her. She looked around desperately for where the sound had come from, she felt a bit of hope that maybe it was Mark. "Mark?" she asked hoping to hear it again as a way to confirm that she wasn't just hearing things.

Robin stood up, shining her flashlight in the direction of the path. She waited; her ears straining to get ahold of the smallest sound, but when she was only met with cold silence, she chuckled to herself and gave into the fact that she was losing it.

A slight breeze came through, rustling the threes and blowing Robins hair slightly. A soft chuckle emitted from the dark narrow path that she took. Robin tensed at the uncanny sound and felt a cold sweat run through her body.

"H-Hello?" Robin said into the direction of the chuckle, a small clicking noise was her only reply

She knew instantly what it belonged too. Racked with trepidation, Robin thought about running for the truck to hide inside but decides against it since the car was leaking massive amounts of gasoline and could be used to turn it into a massive fire ball, if the creature had something to ignite it.

She could run out down the dirt road that leads to the main one but she had no idea how fast the creature was and worst of all she couldn't even _see _the creature. Robin decided to run for the road, she had to take the chance. She turned and ran as fast as she could for it, with her flashlight pointed as best she could, she managed to see the small dipped hill; all she had to do was run down it and run the straight path to the main road.

With that thought she pushed herself to go faster but the creature appeared right in Robin`s path.

She came to an abrupt stop, her shoes sliding against the soft dirt causing her to slip back onto her butt. The flashlight tumbled beside her. It flickered once then turned back on to shine on the creature. Franticly, Robin kicked as an attempt to scoot away, but stopped, she had never seen something so other worldly looking.

It was undoubtedly male and looked more intimidating up close. Its ebony armor gleamed as the light reflected off it.

It wasn't heavily armored, it only bore ebony armor around it`s wrists, legs, face, and shoulders; the armor on Its shoulders were connected to two brown leather straps that crossed its torso like an "X". The armor around its waist looked to be a brown leather loin cloth, strapped to it was what looked to be a jagged axe.

The hard thing to not notice about the creature was the mask; the mask was dark just like the rest of its armor but it had what appeared to be small animal ribs imbedded all around the lower part of the mask creating a large smile, and there was no part of the hunters body that wasn't marked with some kind of scare.

The black predator noticed Robin just staring with odd fascination and began to grow agitated; his prey was supposed to be pleading for its life. He let out a loud roar that made Robin jump in surprise and she quickly scrambled to get to her feet.

The Hunter was growing disinterested with her and decided it was time to take her skull as a trophy to show off boastfully to his two brothers. He unhooked the axe from his belt and gripped the handle tightly; ready to perform a brutal swing.

Terrified; Robin backed away from the predator as he advanced towards her. She had to run; to get away from what she knew would be a very agonizing death, the jagged edge of the axe proved it. Robin slipped slightly as she whorled around to run for the narrow dirt trail; forgetting the flashlight in the process.

The dark predator loved this; he loved to watch them run, and that's the only reason he didn't throw his axe to tomahawk her in the back. He wanted her to feel that false hope that she had evaded him so he could crush it away. The creature got a rush from just thinking about it. When his pray disappeared into the darkness he decided now would be the time to hunt.

Robin made it back to the campsite but she knew she wouldn't be safe there. Her mind was reeling, all she could think to do was run,run,_run_..

By bad luck or clumsiness, she managed to trip over her own feet. She hit the ground hard, and it knocked the air from her lungs. She coughed then gritted her teeth at the pain, but forced herself to get up, she was so close to the forest, all she needed to do was run past the now dwindling fire and she would be there, and hopefully safe.

She got back on her feet and continued. She was determined to get as far away from the creature as possible. Giving the situation Robin was in you would think she would want to be killed, Mark was most likely dead and if she managed to make it away what would she do then? What would be the plan after that? Robin knew there was probably not going to be one, but the thought of what the creature would do to her when it got her was enough to keep her feet moving.

Robin knew she would end up returning to the cycle of depression and possibly go mad in the process, but she wanted to try and make it through this. She may be mentally weak but she had some fight in her.

Determined to survive, she ran pass the faint fire and pressed on back into the dense woods. She swatted at small twigs in her way, it was pitch black and hard to see without the flashlight, she wondered what time it was, and hoped daylight would come soon so she could have a better look at her surroundings. Robin knew there was a chance of her running into wolves or other animals the further she traveled into the uninhabited zone, but the thought of running into them was less scary considering what was hunting her.

Robin stopped running; she had a while ago. She was sure that she had ran far enough from the creature, but she also stopped due to the fact that she was exhausted, but not only from just running, her eyes felt heavy and her muscles felt rubbery, she struggled not to fall asleep but it was difficult_. _

Robin walked sedately through the woods, stepping over decent sized tree trunks that had been laying there. She noticed that the terrain was starting to shift a bit and knew she was way passed habitable zone as it became more cluttered with debris of dead logs.

As she pressed on, she heard the faint sound of rushing water and it made her mouth dry. She hadn't had anything to drink in a while and for all the running she had done she was parched. She fought her way anxiously through the emerald green vegetation till she reached where she thought the sound was coming from.

Robin moved a small hanging tree branch from her view to reveal a clearing with a rushing decent sized stream. The stream shimmered with the light of the moon as it rushed by.

She walked over to the clearing and the land under her feet changed from dirt and mud to a small pebbled bank. Robin knelt down and looked at the water, she wondered if it would be safe enough to drink. She scooped some of the water in her hand, because of the night she couldn't tell if it was clear or not, so she took a risk, she needed the energy.

She put the water to her lips and drank. It cleared her dry mouth and she felt her tired state diminish a little. Though she was grateful for it, she wished it had a much better taste to it than the taste of earth.

For the first time Robin started to relax, she hoped the creature had lost her trail, though she still remembered there were two more out there and she_ prayed_ that they wouldn't find her either. Robin took another drink of the water as she began to collect herself and think of her next move. She felt confident enough in herself that she could make this on her own, but she wondered if the confidence was a false feeling arouse only because she was safe.

Robin sighed aloud at this thought

Even if it was only temporary, she was going to use it toward her advantage. She thought about how many days her and Mark were going to stay camping before people would start to worry and decided to come look for them. She remembered that it was Friday and if she remembered Marks words correctly they were staying till Tuesday.

Robin groaned aloud at the thought of her trying to stay alive for _four_ days.

It would be four days of running for her life, even the thought was exhausting, but she also remembered the other people who were attacked by the creatures before her and Mark. She wondered how long would it be for people came looking for them? The more she thought about it the more she was confident that she would be found sooner, but she still needed to stay alive, she just needed to find a way to get food, and water really wouldn't be a problem since she concluded that she would stay by the stream, she would just need a place to rest.

Robin got up from her knelt position and looked around for anyplace that would be decent enough for a resting place. Across the rushing stream she saw a large tree that looked to have a large dark hole in the bottom of it; it looked large enough for her to rest in, she just needed to get across.

Swimming across would be the wrong idea because she could catch a cold and that's the last thing she needed. She even thought of using the rocks in the stream as a bridge but decided against it due to the fact that they were most likely covered with moss and slime.

Then Robin got an idea, she recalled all the large loges that she had to step across back in the woods and was sure one of them could be long enough to be used as a bridge. She could get a loge or two considering how big the stream was and she could wedge them between the rocks.

Seeing that as the only plan she could come up with, Robin tuned to walk back into the woods. There was a loud thump ahead of her that sounded as if something had fallen form one of the trees. She notice peddles pressed to the ground as if something very heavy was standing on them. Robin backed up to the edge of the stream as she realized; to her dismay that the predator had found her.

"_No, no, no! How did he find me_!?" Robin thought franticly.

She was devastated; she had hoped she had gotten away from the creature long enough not to be found for at least a while. The hunter clicked in satisfaction by the look on his prays face, judging by her expression he had accomplished his sadistic mental torture.

Robin was trapped; she couldn't run ahead due to the fact that the creature was blocking the path. Fear and irrationality were starting to cloud her judgment as the thought of jumping in the water formed in her mind. Robin knew it was foolish, but what other choice did she have?

She backed away to the water just enough to get the back of her pants wet; she was staring to second guess this. The creature almost laughed at her drastic attempt to escape, he found it interesting when pray acted like this; so determined to get away and live even if it meant killing themselves in the process, but he decided that the hut was over and he was going to finish her off.

He unlatched a weapon from his black belt and pulled out what looked like a small metallic disk; placing his thumb over the top of it he pressed lightly and out popped six razor sharp blades. There were no blades going all around it, they all stopped were the creatures hand gripped.

Robin stared wide eyed at the weapon she didn't know he possessed. He held it as if he was going to throw it right at her. She didn't care how stupid the idea to jump into the water was then; she had to move,_ now_.

Robin spun her body around, putting the rest of her feet into the stirring stream. As stumbled franticly toward the deep end something bright whizzed past her shoulder, out of impulse she dropped down, landing face first into the parsley deep end. With her face underwater she heard whatever flew past her hit the ground behind her with a loud boom. Pebbles scattered all around from the impacted leaving a large hole.

Then it was silent.

Running out of oxygen, Robin gasped as she lifted her face from the water. She spit a mist of water from her lips and turned to see what happened through her now wet bangs. The creature was gone. Robin felt relief thinking that the creature had been blown to bits by the explosion, but where had the explosion from come from in the first place? Most importantly who caused it?

Robin slowly lifted herself up from the stream, the green in her camo sweatshirt now a shade darker due to the water. She looked around for the source of the explosion. Something about the water caught her eye, parts of the stream were being pushed against like someone was walking through and it was headed toward her direction. It took her mind a couple of seconds to register what that meant but she quickly caught on and stumbled back towards the rocky shore, landing on her hands and knees. The water had made her clothes heavier.

Turning over in a sitting position, Robin watched nervously as the ripples stopped and footprints started to form on the bank. She didn't understand, this was most likely one of the other creatures, but why did it attack the other one? Was it some sort of dominate fight of who gets first pickings?

These questions ran through her mind as the footprints came to a stop. She thought about running again, but her limbs had grown so limp, she could barely hold herself up.

This place, she knew, would most likely be where she would die, but Robin was oddly calm about it. She was proud of how well she fought threw-out this whole ordeal; if she had not stayed strong she would have likely been hunted down during her first breakdown. She accepted her fate and said sorry to her mother in her mind, hoping that her mother somehow receive it.

The unknown creature appeared and Robin knew this one was different. It`s armor was a metallic grey unlike the black of the others and this one had more of it, its chest was fully covered. It had armor that covered its wrists, shoulders, face, and legs.

It also had and armor like loin cloth to cover its groin, its body was covered in fishnet under its armor. Its dreadlock like hair was not red at the tips but jet black with little bead around rope of hair. Its mask was also different, instead of the animal bones embedded on the bottom of it like the other one; this one's was plane, all that stood out to Robin was the marking on its forehead and from this close of distance she could tell it was male as well.

The grey hunter walked toward Robin and she cringed. She bowed her head and closed her eyes tight; waiting for the death blow, But it never came as she heard the predator walk right pass her. She relaxed and looked behind at the creature; dumbfounded. Why hadn't he killed her?

He seemed he have more important things to attend to as he knelt next to the dirt hole. Robin observed him; it looked as though he was looking for signs that the target had been hit. He clicked and rubbed his hand along the dirt. He had missed.

The grey predator hit his fist into the dirt in agitation, not only had he missed but his target also had run off.

Robin watched as the creature stood up from his crouched position and advance towards the woods. She didn't know what to think of the creature, was it possible that he had more mercy then the others?

"Wait!" Robin cried.

She didn't know what possessed her to say that, but she thought that since the creature had spared her life maybe she could try speaking with it, as foolish as that sounded. Her cry for yield didn't fall on deaf ears as the predator stopped.

She forced whatever strength she had left to stand.

Robin cleared her suddenly dry throat to speak, she thought of her words carefully so she wasn't killed on the spot.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

The predator didn't respond which created an awkward silence, Robin though he was going to start walking away again, but he clicked once and tuned his head to look at her over his shoulder.

"I didn't intend to save you ooman, you were merely in my way, and the reason I did not end your life right there is because you are not worth killing, there is no honor killing something so weak." The creature responded in a recorded voice.

Robin was taken aback by his harsh words and didn't know how to respond. She stood in silence and the predator took it as an opportunity to leave. He turned to leave again when Robin stopped him with another protest.

He turned around to face Robin and roared in anger at her persistence; she jumped but stood her ground.

"I have already answered your question ooman!" he shouted.

"I have another!" Robin shot back.

The creature visibly relaxed

"Ask then and quickly before I decided I do not care about honor" he responded coldly.

The anger in is body may have relax but not the anger in his voice.

"I want to know what is going on, why is this all…" Robin said, stopping in mid-sentence.

Tears threated to fill her eyes as she asked the question, but she held off the urge to break down and took a deep breath.

Confident that she could continue without breaking down, she started again. The grey predator just looked at her; he was slowly starting to grow impatient.

"Why did this all happen?... What are you?!" Robin shouted.

She couldn't hold off the tears and they flowed freely from her eyes, why did this all turn out like this? What had she done to deserve this hell?

The predator stood and watched her cry. He felt little compassion for her, in fact he felt revulsion, crying was a sign of great weakness on his home planet and those who cried were not worth any time. He turned back toward the forest and continued on his way.

Robin heard him walk away into the forest without answering her questions. She collapsed onto the ground. She laid on her side and curled into a ball. Her eyes were feeling heavy again, she had been running for her life for most of the night and it not only was it physical exhaustion that was setting in but emotional. She feared what would happen to her if fell asleep out in the open like this but the need for sleep overcame her fear and she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter II

**Spark of Fire **

* * *

Morning arouse casting faint rays of light on the woods below. Robin awoke, and the memories of her ordeal came flooding back, she closed her eyes again.

"_So it was real_" she thought

Reluctantly and still somewhat tired, she sat up from the curled position in which she had fallen asleep in. She winced; her body ached and her muscles felt stiff.

The bed of pebbles had been a mistake to fall asleep on, and now her body was paying for it. Robin stretched to try and relieve some of the tension in her limbs. After some of the ache subsided, though not all, she slowly got to her feet and turned, walking toward the river bank.

"_Just three more days_" she said reassuring herself.

If she could last the rest of remaining days, a search party would be out scowering the woods for her. She was determined not to be found as a corps. Robin lowered slowly too her knees by the bank, ignoring the ache to best of her abilities. She dipped her hands into the shallow part of the stream, the water was cold and it calmly rushed over her palms.

The chilly water ran down her arms leaving goose bumps in their wake as she tipped her hand back. She splashed the water on her face, she gasped as the water awoke her senses. She wiped the water off her face with her sweatshirt sleeve. Robin stopped to look at the sweatshirt; thoughts of what become of Mark entered her mind.

"_Please be safe_" she thought as she clutched her wrist to her heart.

She let out a sigh, lugubriously laying back down; looking up at the morning sky.

Robin closed her eyes

"_What now"_ she asked herself.

Robin knew she could last a great deal of time if she stayed by the water but she began to worry about food, her stomached clenched and made a muffled sound at the mere thought of it. She was indeed hungry but didn't know how to get any food. Robin never had hunted a day in her life and lacked the basic wildlife skills to make a trap or weapon.

Desperate to get rid of the hunger pains, She stat up and put her hand back into the water, hoping it would give her the feeling of fullness.

It worked, but only for a short time.

The pain came back with a vengeance, bringing headache with it.

Robin placed her hand over the side of her head to try and ease the pain, regretting letting it get this bad she stood up; stretching the rest of her stiff muscles. She figured that as vast as the woods were, she`d be able to find somethingshe recognized as edible.

Robin walked towards the woods, and saw the dirt hole. She stopped, casting a look of recollection at the impression made by the predator the pervious night. Robin wondered if she would see him again for she still had unanswered questions, a sharp pain in her stomach wrenched her from the thought and she continued slightly hunched.

As she neared the woods, concern started to nag at her about parting with her only source of water. She looked back at the stream, it was hard to part with it, but she needed to find food or she wouldn't have enough strength to move.

"_I won't travel that far from it."_ she told herself, building up the confidence to continue.

She turned and pushed her way into the thick brush, navigating her way through the vegetation and fallen logs. As she ventured further, Robin thought about trying to find her way back to the campsite to pick up supplies and possible food, but she was too far into the woods and it would be impossible to retrace her steps. Also the fear of the dark predator still looming near the campsite pushed her further away from the idea.

Not once did it cross her mind to stay where she was, as it was the most important rule of survival. Unknowingly, Robin traveled further and further away from her water supply.

Robin expected to at least find something in the vibrant woods, but she hadn't stumbled upon _anything _and she was starting to get uneasy.

She stopped, her brows furrowed and she placed a hand on the side of her head. Her headache was getting worse and the pain in her stomach didn't weld either. While fighting off the pain Robin took a good hard look at her surroundings.

She hadn't notice it till now but the terrain had changed from the fallen logs to big leaved plants and twigs; Small trees filled in where big ones didn't. And ahead Robin saw a cluster of trees leaning over one another for support.

She couldn't hear the stream anymore, only the chirping of birds. At a lost for what to think or do, she stood there. Now she was without food _and_ water. Robin began to lose all hope that she would make it out of here. She tried to recite Marks words to give her strength as it did in past but it was losing its effect.

"_I have to be strong, I can`t give up hope now, not when I've made it this far." _

Robin took a deep breath and rubbed her hand through her tasseled auburn hair, which was now a mess. She willed herself to keep going to try and find food and now a new place to get water. She continued to move _further_ and _further_ into the woods.

Robin's misfortune had not ceased, she still hadn't stumbled across food or a new source of water, and her hunger pains now threatened to cripple her to the ground, but she continued un- wavered. If she were to stop to rest she knew she might not be able to get up again.

Her headache had not subsided either, each throbbing pulse of pain hindered her ability to think properly, and the glare of the sunlight didn't help it.

It eventually all became too much and Robin stumbled to the ground. With her eyes closed she turned over to lie on her back and she put her arm across her eyes. She laid there trying to fight off the assault of pain. From in the bundle of tall trees ahead came a faint moan, from under the arm that laid across her eyes Robins brows twitched questionably at the sound.

The sound of distress happened again. This time Robin turned over onto her belly and used her knees to push her up so that she was now standing. She listened for the sound with strained ears as she walked ahead to where she thought it was emitting from.

Taking a quiet unsteady breath she quietly continued, the woods seemed to get a lot denser as she went further. She skillfully tried to doge sticks to not a draw attention to herself but with each step she failed, and each crunching sound sounded louder then the next.

Robin stopped; she knew she was close because the moaning was clearer. She hid behind a tree that had hanging branches covered with leafs, this gave her enough to hide behind without being seen, or so she`d hoped. She peaked through one of the gaps that the cluster of leaf's made.

She snapped her hand over her mouth in an effort not to cry out. Through the levees she could see Mark bound to a tree just across from her. He was naked, suspended in the air, with both hands above his head, pinned by a single large dagger. His complexion was pail, and his lips were cracked. Open scares littered his body and were infected. Blood leaked down from his hands down to his arms, some of it looking a brownish color to signal that he had been there awhile.

She couldn't believe that he was _still _alive. Tears filled her eyes and she ran eagerly from her safe haven and right to him. With shaky hands she touched his face ardently, uttering apology's as she did so.

"You`re_ alive_" she said breathless with relief

Mark looked at her with brown glazed over eyes. He gazed at Robin as if she wasn't there.

"Mark? Hey its me..please talk to me, say something" She pleaded as tears ran down her green eyes.

He only let out another moan in reply, it was as if his mind was long gone and all that remained was a shell.

Despite this Robin was persistent

"Hold on honey, I'm going to get you out of this" she told him, though he still acted as if she was invisible.

Standing on her tip-toes Robin reached for the dagger; up close it looked hand made with a bone like handle. She managed to get her fingers round it. She pulled, it moved only a little. The sound of flesh could be heard tearing. Mark thrashed around widely yelling, his eyes wide with panic.

"Stop, stop no more, I can't take it!" he yelled

Robin stopped, hoping that he was finally noticing her presence, she called his name anticipating a response but he just looked down with that soulless expression, uttering something about a smile. Mark was always such a strong person and it was disheartening to Robin to see him this way, what had they done to him?

There was a rustling in the tress as if something were hitting a few small branches on the way down. Startled Robin backed away from Mark, she looked around the area that she never gotten a good look at from behind the brush. All around were her and Marks belongings. Their clothes hung from the tree branches, and some littered the ground below the trees. On one tree branch hung her camera.

"What the hell..." she said huskily

She began to wonder if this was the creature's sick way of getting some sort of pleasure and to re-live the experience. The sight also explained why the other campsite had been raided.

She needed to leave and _now. _

Frantic she ran back up to Mark and tried her best to make him snap out of his trance like state, she slapped him across the cheek but nothing worked.

"Mark we have to leave!" she screamed desperately.

Robin was oblivious to the ominous presence that looked on from the trees above.

"_There you are"_

He was surprised; he didn't expect her to find this area due to the size of the woods and he half expected Setg`-in to kill her, though he wasn't surprised to see he hadn't. Setg`-in was always so concerned with honor.

He jumped down, landing behind Robin with a loud thud.

In surprise, Robin threw her body over Mark; unwillingly she turned to see the predator that chased her the night before. His crude bone like smile seemed to mock her situation.

"stay..stay away" she said shielding Mark with her body.

The predator clicked

"What strange behavior, I expected you to run away. That's all you seem to be good at" he teased.

Robin didn't let the insult get to her. She stood her ground but it wasn't hard to tell that it was just bravado. He advanced towards her; Robin pressed back against Mark hoping to make the predator seem farther.

"No stay back!" she said fearful.

"_I won't let him hurt you anymore Mark. Let me save you this time "_

The predator didn't yield; he knew she would do nothing to hurt him. Robin had to do something, she looked around the ground below her; she saw a decent size stick. She stumbled and picked it up with shaky hands. She wrapped her hands around it tight like a baseball bat. The predator saw this but didn't stop her; the stick was no great danger.

He stopped in front of her. He was so _close;_ Robin could see her reflection off his glassy eyes

He looked at the stick grasped tight in her grip; he saw how she shook with fear. He stood there almost daring her to do it.

Robin stared at the predator, he looked so menacing, and she was trying to will the courage to make a move but couldn't do it. She was too afraid. Robin dropped the stick. She lowered her head in a sob. She couldn't return the favor for Mark, he had protected her but she couldn't do it for him, and she hated herself for it.

The predator looked at the stick then back at her.

"Pathetic" he said coldly

The predator swung his hand back and hit Robin across the face, knocking her away from Mark. She hit the ground roughly, blood dripped from her now buster lip. She covered it with her hand to stop the bleeding, her thoughts quickly returned to Mark and she snapped her head around to check on him. The predator clicked as it looked at Mark, the sound must have triggered something in Mark because he yelled and thrashed, the dagger sliding slightly back in forth from the movement.

"No please don't hurt him!" Robin begged.

The dark predator went on as if she wasn't there. He unsheathed his wrist blade; the two jagged blades gleamed in the sunlight. He held is hand back ready to swing. Robin bent her head down so she didn't have to see what was going to happen as she screamed and begged franticly.

Robin heard a loud yell of pain, but it wasn't Marks. She looked up and saw the dark predator holding his shoulder. Neon green blood oozed from what looked like to be a head of a pear, He staggered back, gripping it, trying to pull it out. He pulled the head of the spear out, pieces of his neon flesh hung from the sharp sides.

The predator looked around madly for where it came from; Robin couldn't get to Mark for the predator was still close to him, she was somewhat stunned from how quick things hand turned.

"Setg'-in you Coward, Come out and face me!"He roared in his native tongue.

He knew that he wouldn't have been able to evade Setg`-in for long.

Robin felt someone behind her, the predator was looking in her direction but he seemed to be focused on something else.

"That's funny, coming from someone who ran away_" _a voice clicked back.

Robin felt a shiver run through her body when she heard the clicks behind her. She turned in time to see a figure forming from its cloak. It was the grey predator. He didn't look down at Robin, though he knew she was there.

"Faithfully obeying orders from the elder I see, mindless Aseigan." He clicked bitterly at Setg`-in trying to look intimidating, but failing due to his wounded shoulder.

Setg`-in didn't reply to the offensive word, he just stood; calculating what the other would do.

"Who else joined in to lick the elder's boots?" the dark hunter continued.

"It's just you and me Hulij-bpe." Setg`-in finally replied

Hulij wasn't convinced.

Robin sat in the middle of them, not daring to move for fear that one of them would kill her. She watched as they clicked back and forth at each other.

"I know your lying _brother. _Others would not pass up the opportunity to kill bad bloods, it's the ultimate hunt." He replied saying the word brother sarcastically.

"We wouldn't have to hunt you three if you hadn't lost your way"

"Lost our way?" Hulij said almost laughing

"Brother, we have found it! Don't you see? There is no greater rush then hunting without rules. No one's telling you how to hunt or what to_" _He continued enthusiastically

Setg`-in looked repulsed from behind his metallic mask as he listened to how happy Hulij sounded at this twisted revelation. The elder had been right, they've lost their minds.

"The rules are set there so we hunt with honor_" _Setg`-in replied

Hulij couldn't help but laugh at his words. then he abruptly stopped.

"Honor is a fancy word used by hunters in our home world to cover up the fact that there spineless lap dogs"

Setg-in didn't reply, he didn't need to, he had heard enough. Robin felt the tension rise, and quickly moved to the side, and just in time.

Setg`-in charged for Hulij, the ground shook beneath him with each heavy stomp. Hulij returned his board move by charging back.

They clashed and the sound of metal hitting against each other echoed throughout the woods. They fell to the ground, Setg`-in had the upper hand and was on top of Hulij, punching him in the face, each heavy hit; forcing the back of his head deeper into the dirt.

Robin saw her chance for her and Mark to escape. She ran towards him, she noticed he was starting to look worse. He had lost so much blood; dark circles were forming under his eyes. Grabbing hold of the dagger once again, and filled with adrenaline, pulled it out with one strong tug. The dagger sliced from Marks palms, he cried out in pain and fell forward limp.

Hulij mask started to form a crack on the eye of his mask from the onslaught of punches. In a desperate move, Hulij reached out and pulled off Setg`-in shoulder cannon; blue sparks lit around the object as it was ripped from its place.

Hulij pointed the cannon at him and the red markings lit up the top.

"_C'jit_!"Setg`-in thought

He managed to fall back in time; the gun went off and shot up into the sky. Setg`-in activated his camouflage and ran for cover behind a nearby tree, he hoped he could stay from a safe distance and look for a weak point.

Hulij got up and fired the cannon plaster like a blind man, hoping to hit Setg`-in.

"Who's the runner now!" he roared

Robin ducked, shielding Mark with her body. Shots randomly hit every which way, causing leaves and her belongings to flow down from the trees; loud crashes of branches filled the woods as they hit the ground. The cryptic symbols on the gun loaded slowly as Hulij tried ferociously to fire it.

Setg`-in saw his chance and ran from behind the tree, still in camouflage. Hulij threw the cannon in anger, as he did a punched came and hit him in the face, the force of the punch broke Hulijs mask in too, parlay reviling his face and amber eyes. Robin looked on in astonishment at the sight of the creatures face.

Perseveringly, Hulij managed to stay on his feet. Setg`-in appeared from out of his cloak and saw Hulij reach for the jagged axe on his belt, he wasn't going to go down easily.

Hulij took a swing but Setg`-in blocked it with his wrist blade, sparks flew as the two blades clashed. Setg`-in reached out and grabbed the leather straps that crossed Hulij chest, he pulled him and roughly head-butted him, the sound of their skulls crushing together made Robin wince. She looked on and saw the dark predator collapse to his knees, bleeding from the part of his face that was revealed.

Setg`-in grabbed him by the neck, he couldn't help but feel of sense of sadness, even after all this, Hulij was still his brother by bond.

"Now's your chance to redeem some of your honor brother, where are the others hiding?" Setg`-in demanded_._

Hulij gave him a glare full of malic.

"Go fuck yourself" Hulij replied harshly.

Setg`-in looked at him for a moment, regretting what he was about to do. Hesitantly, Setg`-in lifting up his wrist blade. He removed his hand and in one clean swoop slit Hulijs neck. Hulij made a faith clicking noise before his head rolled off his shoulders. Robin stood back sunned and relieved, her and Mark were safe. Robin looked down at him.

"Mark? Its ok now, he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore" she said as a faint smile crossed her face causing the gash in her lip to sting.

Mark didn't reply. He just lay looking up at the sky, his pupils dilated.

The smile slowly left Robins face as she noticed something was terribly wrong.

"Mark?" she said shaking him.

Setg`-in bent down and picked up Hulijs head, the elder will be proud to hear they had killed one bad blood, but that didn't stop him from saying a silent prayer for his brother.

He clicked sadly, as he looked at the head. Hulij had always been his friend since they were young bloods, what had turned him into such an honor- less killer?

Setg`-in took the head and tied it to his belt by the dreadlocks, the elder had ordered them to kill and collect the heads as a way to conform they had done the deed.

"Mark no!" Robin screamed as she laid her head on his naked torso, crying.

Setg`-in looked at the human, he couldn't help but feel pity for her. That human must have meant a lot to her. He turned to walk somberly away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Mark! I'm so stupid, I should have done more! But all I'm good for is running away from danger like a coward" Robin sobbed.

Setg`-in stopped, and looked back at Robin whose face was covered with blood from the mangled torso.

Robin opened her watery eyes to see the grey predator staring at her. Setg`-in felt uneasy and turned to leave.

"Wait" Robin sad quietly, still sitting next to Marks corps.

Setg`-in kept his back turned

"I didn't do it to save you, I was just following orders" he said clutching the head.

Robin shook her head

"No, that's not what I was going to say"

Closing Marks eyes softly, she kissed his cold head. Setg`-in looked over his shoulder, watching the affectionate actions meekly.

Robin rose up from where she was sitting, and walked around Marks body. He could have looked as though he was sleeping if it wasn't for the bloody scares on his body. Setg`-in watched the human approach him then stop just a few feet away, looking unsure if she should advance any closer.

"Say what you want so I can be on my way" he stated simply

Robin wiped the tears and drying blood from her face and took a deep shaky breath. Her whole body shook from the shock of losing Mark.

"Why did this all happen? What's the reason behind all this?" she said with a look of anguish.

Setg`-in shifted now fully looking at Robin.

"Why do you need to know? What happened here is none of your concern" he replied.

Robin snapped

"None of my concern? Everything that has happened to me involved you monsters! My boyfriend is dead and I don't even know why!" she yelled back in annoyance.

"You want to know? Fine, I and two of my comrades were sent here to hunt down these bad bloods" he gripped the head and ripped it off his belt as an example

"These bad bloods went too far with their desire to hunt and starting hunting their own_ kind_. The three fled too earth to hide away like the cowards they are, you and your ooman just happened to be caught in the middle. Happy? Good now leave me alone!" he roared.

Robin grit her teeth together in anger, so her and mark were caught in a stupid feud? And now he was dead for it?

The predator turned to continue on his way, his body tense from anger. He was caught off guard when he felt a hand grab him roughly. He swing around quickly; ready to attack. He was surprised to see the human so close to him, and from the way she looked on temperature vision, she was pissed.

"You're not going anywhere. My boyfriend is gone because of you monsters and all because of some stupid feud!" Robin yelled back, her face turning red.

"No your mate is gone because you could not protect him, on my planet females are on equal in strength, it seems that does not ring true here!" Setg`-in snapped back.

Everything finally boiled over inside Robin, all the pain she had been through was turned into anger and frustration.

She hit Setg`-in

He was stunned at how hard she hit even with his mask on; he knew she would be feeling the effects later on. He stood like a statue, slowly turning his head back to look at Robin who was now panting. Her knuckles were red and in pain but she didn't feel it due to the adrenaline coursing throughout her body.

"Goddamn it I am so tired of being called weak! I know I am alright…" she said, closing her eyes to hold off the incoming tears.

"Go home" Setg`-in stated flatly.

Robin looked down at her red knuckles; she clenched her hand into fist. Go home? She couldn't, she would be returning home to face Marks parents and she couldn't do it, not when she didn't even try to save their son. Even though he told her to run, Robin would be lying to herself if she used that as an excuse, she didn't just run because he told her to, she _wanted_ to.

"No" she replied.

Setg`-in looked down at her, he was perplexed by her blatant reply

"I can't return, not yet." She said looking up at Setg`-in

"You were right about what you said; I was too much of a coward. I can't face his family knowing that, that's why I want to join you in your hunt."

"No" Setg`-in replied quickly.

"_She must be out of her mind" _he thought

"Look we were caught in the middle of this and they killed someone dear to me, I think it's safe to say I'm a part of it now." Robin replied confidently.

Setg`-in couldn't believe this was the same broken human he met earlier, it was like a spark of fire lit up inside her.

"No you will only be in my way." He replied, trying to talk her out of this.

"Then train me" Robin replied boldly.

"I don't have time for _that_" he replied getting more and more agitated.

Robin glared at him, holding her now hurting hand.

"Then make time, because I'm not going anywhere till they are all dead" she said back.

"Good then stay here while I go do that" he quipped back

Setg`-in turned around and walked away from the persistent human. Robin ran from where she was standing and in front of the predator's path. Setg`-in growled

"That's not what I meant; I meant I'm not going leaving you alone till we _both_ kill them." She said commenting back to Setg`-in`s witty reply.

"fine" Setg`-in growled in defeat "I will train you with the time I have but if you cannot keep up I will abandon you to the wildlife." He said seriously.

A faint smile appeared on Robins face causing the gash on it to sting. Setg`-in walked pass her without a word, He had a feeling the others would not take this well.

Robin looked at Marks nude body from a short distance. He laid there as the sun shined through the trees and onto him.

"_I will repay you for protecting me Mark; your death will not be for nothing" _She thought.

Setg`-in retied the head back to his side he looked behind to see Robin lagging behind. _She is already falling behind _he thought.

"I will leave you behind ooman, hurry up!" he roared.

Robin jumped from her thoughts. She looked at Mark one last time then turned to catch up with the predator.

She had a feeling that after all this was over she was going to come out a different person.

.


	3. Chapter III

**Internal struggle **

* * *

Robin followed the otherworldly hunter to the best of her ability's as they resulted through the dense underbrush. The calmness of her situation reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything; the thought brought back a familiar pain. Her hunger had returned. Her stomach rumbled and she tried to straighten up her posture and ignore the urge to slouch. She hoped Setg`-in wouldn't notice her efforts to keep up then get the idea that she wasn't worth having around.

If he were to leave her it would be likely be a death sentence. She would be alone and she feared that if he did leave her, that she wouldn't know what to do next.

Unknown to Robin; Setg`-in had been glancing back every so often to monitor her progress. He seen how her confident pace she had managed to keep with him had turned into stumbling and slow efforts. His keen eye had also noticed she was slightly hunching. He knew what it meant but didn't want to stop to hunt something for her.

Setg`-in laid his hand on the forehead of the dismembered head as it dangled at his side. He was anxious to get back to the ship and tell his comrades of his success and how they were closer to being able to go home. For that was all he really wanted, he didn't wanted to hunt down his past brothers whom he had shared so many fond memories with. He didn't want to kill them, but it was the nature of his assignment and to let feelings get in the way would lead to dishonor, it always did. By now his grip on the head had changed to something that begged for silent forgiveness.

The thought of darting off ahead and leaving Robin behind crossed his mind. It would free him of the burden of having to tell his allies of the situation and of why he had even decided to let her tag along. Setg`-in himself didn't even know why he had decided to let her come along, such actions were not of his character. He could have just ignored her pleas to become stronger and just went about his way, but he hadn't. Setg`-in was beginning to view this whole situation as a mistake.

A noise from behind pulled him from his thoughts, he turned to see Robin collapsed on her knees; dirtying her pant knees more as they dug into the earth. The expression on her face showed that the pain was growing worse. She bowed her head and took a deep breath, the smell of the soil and earth entering her nose. She tried to will the pain away like she had done so many times before but she could not ignore it forever.

Setg`-in stared at her, the question of why he had let her assist him popped back into his mind again. He began to wonder if the subject of this mission was turning him soft. From the regret of not wanting to finish of his off his friend and then morning his loss, those signs of emotion and feelings opened the door for this human to be able to follow him.

"_Feelings bring dishonor and weakness"_

He told himself

"_This_ would bring dishonor and weakness"

Setg`-in always had the idea that if he could just close out all his feelings and emotions he would be the prefect hunter- the perfect warrior. But with this human following him, to Setg`-in it represented something that was not the actions of a perfect warrior

Robin got back to her feet, feeling that she could continue for a little while but she needed to eat and soon.

"I`m sorry about that.. We can continue now"

She hoped her apology would be enough to satisfy the hunter and allow her to continue with him. Robin looked at Setg`-in; the predator was slightly turned and looking at her but he didn't say anything. It was almost as if he was lost in deep thought.

Robin waved her hand to break his vacant stare

"Hey, we should get moving.." she said.

She felt she could use this situation as ammo if Setg`-in accused her of holding them back from their destination. Setg`-ins body abruptly flinched like he was just know registering her words.

"what?..." He said

"I said we should get going"

Robin was becoming uneasy about the predator's sudden change in behavior. Setg`-in looked at the ground, staring intently at every detail of the earth and ignoring her suggestion. Robin saw how his fist clenched as if he was fighting some sort of internal struggle.

"There is no "we" Setg`-in finally replied

Robin heard his words but it wasn't till seconds later that the meaning started to sink in.

"What do you mean? You promised you would train me"

"I promised no such thing. I won't continue with this, I don't know what I was thinking."

Setg`-in looked at Robin and saw the confusion on her face and he tried not to laugh. Not because he found her expression funny but because he found this situation funny, a Yautja and a human working together, it was absurd.

"I am on a mission from the elder, not some ooman babysitting duty"

His words did not clarify to Robin what was wrong with him, it only added more to her confusion.

"What are you talking about? Where is all this coming from?"

"It doesn't matter, this little debacle ends here."

Setg`-in turned away from a now shocked Robin. He shouldn't punish her for how he felt; she had no idea about his true motives that brought him to this decision. He knew that staying with her would lead to a failed warrior that let emotions guide his actions; he had to shut them all out, and to not let this mission change him.

Robin stared in disbelief, why had he changed so fast? Wasn't he some sort of hero? She watched as Setg`-in continued ahead without even a glance back or even a sign of hesitation.

She couldn't survive alone, not with how deep in the woods she was and with little experience. The past times were merely luck and no one can survive on luck forever.

"You can't leave" she said in a whisper.

She was starting to shake with fear, looking like some lost puppy. Her mind was racing and trying to find meaning to this sudden change in events.

"You can't leave me here!" she said louder

Robin ran after Setg`-in in hopes of patching up whatever might have severed what little relationship they had. She ran ahead were Setg`-in walked and hoped that she would run into him, but all she got were more trees in her way. She kept running and hoping, but Robin knew in the back of her mind that she had lost him.

She was alone, once again.

Stopping next a tree that looked like a clone of the others, Robin let out a scream of frustration. Things weren't looking good for her and her supposed savior left her here to die. She was beyond pissed.

"You said you would train me to become stronger you basterd!" she yelled

But the trees only rustled back at her, only feeding her frustration. Her stomach continued the annoying pain but Robin didn't care.

"I won't die here." she under her breath

Images started to rush by in her mind, Images of her mother and Mark. She let a faint sad smile come across her chapped lips. The images brought back a happier feeling inside her and she almost started to cry. It killed her to think of Marks body lying back in the woods alone and lifeless, if she had just be stronger maybe she could have done something for him. She tilted her head back and looked up at the evening sky, trying to stop the tears from coming knowing that she needed to save water.

"_I will survive. I will make them pay Mark, I will be stronger. Wait for me mother."_

Robin took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to sike herself up for the events that may lie ahead. She wasn't going to let Setg`-ins words go so easily, her "hero" was going to train her even if she had to drag him by his dreadlocks.

feeling ready she let her vision return the ground below her.

"_You are going to train me, I will hold you up to it" she_ said mentally

Setg-`in sat in a tree, hiding from the human that dwell below. He felt guilty leaving her behind. He cursed himself; there it was again, those stupid emotions he had tried so hard to repress since he was a young blood. Setg`-in looked at the head that dangled on his side, with all these emotions that came with the mission it might prove to be his hardest one, not fighting aliens on a distant planet, no, this mission.

He reassured himself that he would come out victorious, he always had. Setg`-in got to his feet, swatting all thoughts away and just focusing on the task at hand. He looked at the distant landscape ahead of him, to get a feel of where he was at. Setg`-in looked at his writs and pressed some buttons along the side, a tiny red 3D holographic map of the landscape lit up.

The map zoomed in on where the ship was located. The marker honed in on a clear area with only bushes and where a small bubbling stream filled with rocks could be seen snaking around the area. The location was a perfect take off place, which is why Guan had landed them there.

The distance to the ship wasn't that far, Setg`-in knew he could get there rather quickly if he could just avoid distractions. He closed the map and headed for the ship; he used the closeness of the tree branches as monkey bars and maneuvered across each one with little to no effort, landing on another tree.

"_Do not let this mission change you."_ He told himself

Robin walked sluggishly through the forest, dead set on finding the predator that abandoned her to fate. Her stomach still begged for nourishment and it was interrupting her train of thought. She began to get frustrated with the pain, why couldn't it just go away?

But it couldn't just go away, her body wanted food, it wanted energy. Another painful cramp hit and Robin cursed aloud, that had done it for her. She grabbed the nearest low hanging branch and tore leaves from it, not even thinking twice as she put and handful into her mouth and chewed. The taste was just like the river she had drank from earlier, it tasted just like the Earth.

Robin forced the chewed up contents down her throat as she swallowed. This desperate action should be enough to calm her raging stomach, if only for a while.

To her relief the pain had stopped but it would only be temporary, so Robin took the opportunity to cover as much land as possible while it was gone. She continued her efforts to track down the predator.

She was no hunter or tracker by any means but that didn't stop her from looking for any sign of him. Her eyes darted all around her surroundings and up in to the trees, even though this was a good idea, it would prove un-useful for she could find no evidence of him.

But this didn't deter Robin; she was set on finding him one way or another. She saw him as her only hope in being able to gain the abilities of getting revenge for Mark, without those skills she was a sitting duck for the others to hunt.

The surroundings she had found herself in were enough to drive the most wooded person insane. The trees all looked the same as did the ground, only sifting once in a while to show a tree branch that had fallen. Sometimes it felt as though she wasn't getting anywhere at all, that she was stuck on some kind of giant treadmill.

Even if the odds looked against her she pressed on. It would be dark soon, which would make maneuvering in the woods a lot more difficult. Robin feared what darkness would bring for her, seeing as how the previse night had her running for her life.

This only spurred her to move faster, she needed to find him and fast. She used her arms to move branches from her line of vision. The branches would snag her messy red hair every so often, halting her movements so she could pull the locks from their grasp.

To her it seemed as though everything was now working against her.

The last of the suns fleeting light had disappeared and was replaced with the faint hazy light of the moon. Robin tried to keep pushing forward, but without much light she would frequently stumble on large sticks and her own feet. Eventually she just stopped all efforts and decided to rest. She laid down in the middle of a large tree who's up Earthed roots made her feel somewhat secure.

She stared the one of the roots ahead of her; If she could survive this night then she would only have two more days before a search party would come looking her, but Robin had given up on being found by them. She was also done waiting for the other search party that would come looking for the other campers.

She sought the need for revenge, and knew it was selfish and unfair to her mother. She knew it was but she felt this was something she had to do. She wanted to be strong, not just for herself and Mark but for her mother as well. She had seen the opportunity to change into something better when she suggested to Setg`-in to train her. To her it was really the only way.

Robin closed her eyes, not to fall asleep but just to relax, but her body and mind had other plans and she unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

Setg`-in landed on the ground with a loud thump. He stood in a clearing; all around him were closed flowers due to the end of the sunlight. He was close to the ship; he just had to move through the bundle of trees that cut through the meadow.

Guan and Jehdin were no doubt waiting for his return, though they would be happy to hear of his success to them it would also be bittersweet. They too had once cared for the rouge predators, and when they were told by the elder that they were the ones chosen for this mission the two immediately rejected.

But not Setg`-in, he accepted the duty with pride and to him the other two were weak for letting their _feelings_ get in the way of this great honor. They were not true warriors in Setg`-in eyes but he still respected them.

A howl echoed through the forest; Setg`-in turned his head slightly to look behind him. Wolves' were out hunting tonight and his thoughts went to the human.

He stopped the thought as quickly as it had come to his mind. He didn't care what happened to her, she was none of his concern.

With a quick shake of his head to jolt him of his remaining thoughts, he went in the direction of where the ship was located.

Robin shot straight up from the sound of howling, it was too close for comfort. She looked around quickly to find out exactly where the howl had come from but with the blanket of darkness that covered the woods it was impossible.

Robin was in panic mode, she was taking quick intakes of breath and exhaling just as fast. She swore she heard growling around her, the hair on the back of her neck stood up at the sound. They were wolves and they sounded hungry. The brushes shook with movement around her, causing her head to snap in every direction. Her body screamed at her to run and she did just that. Robin bolted from her resting spot, she didn't know what was in her way but at that moment she didn't care, she just thought about getting away from the hungry pack.

The wolves' followed her, she could hear them panting. She could hear the vegetation behind her being moved through with great speed.

Robin kept running and wound up running into a clearing- a meadow. The moonlight granted her some light here and she ran through it snapping flowers as she rushed by. Taking a quick look behind her Robin saw the pack of wolves' and they were catching up to her. The one that seemed to be leading the pack was the fastest and right on her tail her. He was so close she could see the color of his fur, which was a ashy grey.

Robin lost her footing and landed in the bed of flowers, as she struggled to get back to her feet that pack leader pounced on top of her. He bit into Robin's back, but luckily for her, Marks camo sweatshirt wasn't her size so the wolf only got a mouth full of material. She thrashed trying to get the beast off her before the others joined in. with her wild movement she managed to get the dog to release his grip.

Robin turned over to face the wolf. She kicked at its face but this just pissed it off further and it grabbed onto her arm she was using to block her face. This time the dog managed to grab flesh. He bit into Robins writs with such force she let out a painful scream that filled the area.

Time was running out, she knew the others would jump in from behind the flowers to finish her off. Robin refused to die like this; she refused to die like pray. She punched at the wolfs eye but that didn't faze him so she swing her arm trying to loosen his grip on her wrist. It was a dangerous thing to do; it could cause some severe damage to her wrist causing her to bleed to out. The wolf let his grip go only for a second then he quickly bit back down onto her wrist, but this time the wolf grabbed a mouthful of sleeve.

Robin saw her chance and quickly got to her knees; the wolf pulled on her sleeve as if it were playing tug of war. She would let him have it; in fact she let him have the whole damn sweatshirt. Robin twisted the sweatshirt up and over her head causing the wolf to tumble back, leaving her only in a white tank top.

Robin got to her feet to see the other wolves not too far away. She turned and ran into the patch of trees that cut through the meadow. Her wrist was bleeding badly and she placed her hand over it to stop the bleeding as she ran, which was no easy thing to do.

The wolves were still chasing after her and Robin just wished they would give up already, she didn't know how long she could keep outrunning them.

The group of trees that Robin ran into didn't last long, before she knew it she was in another clearing. This one was different; the area was covered with patches of small bushes and a stream that snaked around to the left of her.

Robin cursed her misfortune. She wanted so badly to take a drink of the stream but the wolves were still hot on her trail. She took one last quick look at the stream; the wolves could be heard shifting quickly through the trees.

She told herself that she would try to find this place again once she had gotten rid of the wolves, how she was going to do that she didn't know. Feeling that the pack was closer to popping out from behind the trees she quickly continued her effort to evade them.

She ran across the large clearing to get to the other patch of woods on the other side. She saw the other side and it seemed to be taunting her, telling her to run faster, but Robin was growing tired and her legs burned. She needed to rest; she just needed to catch her breath for a second then she would be good to go.

Robin stopped halfway across the field, trying to catch her breath. She heaved quickly hoping that it would bring on her ability to continue quicker. The wolves were out of the forest and running toward her; dead set on not letting her get away this time. An exhausted Robin turned to see them coming right for her, she took a deep breath and forced her numb legs to move.

She was about to run but stopped when she hit something hard. This confused her because nothing solid was in her way that she could see.

The blood from her wrist leaked down her arm as she felt around. A spark of blue electricity came from the object and caused Robin to jump in surprise, then followed more sparks along with it. She watched as the sparks trailed all around into the shape of the solid in front of her. Her mind forgot about the pack behind her as she watched the electricity reveal what was in her way.

The sparks finally stopped. The wolves had stopped their chase at the sight of the uncloaked object, Robin just stood in wonder at the sight before her. A large ship had been reviled, its size casted a shadow over her. The shape looked like a metallic tadpole with large ignitions at its side. The metal of it reflected the moonlight creating an impressive sight.

Robin wondered which predator it belonged to, she prayed it didn't belong to the bad ones but seeing as how her luck had been turning she wouldn't be surprised. It was then her mind reminded her of the wolves.

She slowly turned to look behind her, afraid that a wolf would pop out and bite her in the face, but they were nowhere to be seen. She felt her body relax at the sight of the absent wolves and she turned her attention back to the ship.

Robin moved around from what looked like the front of the ship to the side. The middle of the ship was suspended in the air slightly by the ignitions on the side and there was a flight of stairs in the middle of the craft that connected with the ground below.

Cautiously Robin made her way to the start of the stairs and looked up. The underbelly of the craft had oranges like lights on each side of the belly. The stairs illuminated this light giving it a more other worldly glow. She slowly began to climb up.

"This only leaves two more, good work brother" Guan said proudly as he looked turned from the trophy wall to look at Setg`-in.

Setg`-in only bowed his head slightly in reply, not really feeling proud of his accomplishment.

Guan knew something was wrong with him, he would usually be boasting about his accomplishment and acting like he had the biggest privets of the two, but he wasn't. He only stood looking at the head.

"It's ok to feel guilt and sadness brother. We all do." Guan said as he placed a comforting hand on Setg`-ins shoulder.

Guilt and sadness? No, such emotions should not be present in his heart, he was _not_ weak.

He knocked the hand from his shoulder

"Such emotions have not place in a warriors heart, as with all feelings."

Of course Guan should have known this would be Setg`-ins reply, he couldn't reason with a man that held such displeasure for something that comes natural to his species.

"Brother, please get this idea out of your head that-"

"Where is Jehdin?"

Setg`-in didn't want to hear Guans preaching, his head already hurt enough from conflicting thoughts. The abrupt question caught Guan off guard and he fumbled his reply.

"Jehdin?..oh yes.. She's out trying to find traces of the others"

"Then why weren't you out helping her?"

"Someone has to watch the ship" Guan said as he picked nervously at the fingerless glove on his hand "and she's a grown female Setg`-in, she can handle herself."

He sighed at Guans excuses. You could say that Guan was the most immature of the team, Setg`-in still had yet to figure out why the elder would pick the immature young blood to join them.

"Yes because even the ancestors know that it's your ass that would be in need of help." Setg`-in replied a little coldly then he intended.

"That's not true!" Guan yelled back.

He blushed embarrassingly from under his copper mask. He knew Setg`-ins words were true but he would never admit to the other that they were.

A loud knock pulled the brothers from their conversation.

"Oh, that must be her now." Guan said as he moved past Setg`-in into the cock pit.

He looked at the variety of lit up buttons and expertly pick out which one opened the door.

"You idiot, how do you know it's her?" Setg`-in said as he stood by the door to the pilot compartment

"Why wouldn't it be?" Guan said as he poked his head out or the door only to retreat back a little, not expecting Setg`-in to be standing so close.

"You are hopeless young blood." Setg`-in said as he turned his back to him.

"I will go check to see if it's actually her." he said as he walked down the hall, his voice echoing of the metal walls.

He got to the end of the hall and looked down it.

He saw the body heat of a creature but it wasn't Jehdin. To his shock it was the human he had left behind.


	4. Chapter IV

**_Words to keep and scars to bear_**

* * *

Robin`s gaze wondered all around the inside of the ship, which was all but dark except for a few small blue lights on the wall that barley gave any clarity to the interior. The eeriness was enough to tug at her to turn and leave, but there was a small part of her that wondered if the hunter that had abandoned her was somewhere inside. But if he wasn't inside, and the ship she had stumbled upon belonged to the others then she would be walking straight into a trap.

The blood dripped from her wrist, hitting the metal doorway was the only sound that filled her ears. She was losing a good amount, and was fairly certain that if the bleeding kept up the pace it was going, that she would pass out. Tightening her grip did nothing but make her hand slide down her wrist, tugging at the puncture marks and sending a jolt of pain through her arm.

Clenching her jaw from the pain, Robin took a shaky look over her shoulder. She stared at the ground below, hoping that she wouldn't have to regret the decision of going inside the craft.

Taking a deep breath she turned her sights back to the poorly lit inside. She let out a shaky exhale and started too slowly, with one foot in front of the other, walk deeper into the ship. The blackness covered her the more she advanced, the tiny blue lights faintly reflected off her auburn hair and dirt stained shoulders. The metal of the floor creaked with her weight, and only made her more unsettled about her environment.

Even though she couldn't see much or the inside of the ship, that didn't stop her curiosity, as her eyes looked around the inside, trying to catch the slightest detail of what it looked like.

Robin stopped by one of the soft glowing blue lights, she squinted her vision to get a better look at the area that the light did manage to revile. She leaned in closer noticing something on the wall; the light reviled a pattern like the one you would see in an Aztec history book. Robin wondered if the pattern`s had any meaning to them. Inside one of the maze like carvings in the metal was a picture of what looked to be an image of a hunter like the one she had met.

A loud slicing like sound echoed through the halls form behind her, stealing her from her discovery. Robin jerked a look behind, but she could only see a blanket of darkness, she felt the back of her neck grow cold, someone had closed the entrance. This was now proving to her that maybe this was a trap and that her luck was finally running out.

The floor creaked as if someone was walking on it, Robin slowly turned back to the opposite part of the hall, she swallowed nervously and her eyes grew wide with fear and anticipation The creaking of the floor sounded as if whoever was approaching, was taking slow, cautious steps. Robin took a step back, wanting to create more distance between her and the advancer so she could have more time to calm her mind, and figure out what she was going to do. Her breathing picked up as if she was having a panic attack, she needed to escape-she had too-

"What are you doing here?" a voice said from out of the dark cover.

That voice-

The pitch sounded familiar to Robin, as well did the signature sound of irritation. She didn't reply, she just stood, motionless, running the sound of that voice through her mind. She let a faint smile cross her pale face, a small breathless laugh escape her cracked lips-that voice- it belonged to him. Her tense body relaxed at the realization; grateful for the familiar face so she didn't have to scramble for an escape plan.

The dim glow of one of the blue lights just a few feet ahead of Robin changed, the light now lit up a good portion of the hall, reviling the patterns and symbols, also uncloaking the anonymity of who spoke those words.

Setg`-in- the one that left her behind, stood in front of her; lowering his arm as if he had just touched the light to make it change its brightness.

He stared at Robin, thinking her look of relief was somewhat misplaced considering that he had left her for dead. She shouldn't be here, yet here she was standing before him, Setg`-in could hardly believe that she had managed to find him, in a cloaked ship no less. Some dark part of him also wished that the wolves' that he had heard would have gotten to her, Setg`-in`s gaze moved to Robins injured wrist, and from the looks of it, they had tried.

Robin noticed him staring at her bleeding wrist, whatever happiness she was feeling soon vanished once she caught him looking, remembering who had left her behind to die.

"You caused this,"she said weakly "This is because who weren't man enough to keep your word."

Setg`-in said nothing, which for Robin was worse than having him answer, him just standing there, not expressing a single once of regret or concern-just _nothing_.

Robin`s vision was starting to turn against her as she began to get dizzy as more crimson droplets spluttered the floor, she took a clumsy step towards Setg`-in, she wanted to hit him, to make him regret leaving her, but seeing how she was turning for the worse, she would be lucky enough to even reach him. It was not only the blood loss that was causing her body to become heavier, but the exhaustion from running, and from not eating a good meal in days was also contributing.

"Coward," Robin slurred out as she finally collapsed onto her side on metal floor, she fell with a loud thump that echoed throughout the hall, just an arm's reach of Setg`-in, the sound was surely loud enough to cause the attention of Guan, "Don't- go back on your word."

She removed her blood slick grip from her wrist and grasped Setg`-in`s ankle; determined to show him that she was not going to give up so easily on what he had told her. Setg`-in looked down at her at a loss for words. Through his heat vision he could see that she was staring up at him, and he could practically feel the anger and determination in her eyes.

Robin tried her best to fight off the feeling of wanting to close her eyes, but she had already lost too much blood and had very little strength left. Her last thought was of her giving Setg`-in a peace of her mind, but after a quick rest, she closed her eyes and the grip on Setg`-ins ankle went slack.

An opportunity presented itself, and Setg`-in knew he could make it quick. If he were to kill her now, her suffering would be over as would the trouble of having her around. He could began to build up that wall again he had created so many years ago, and be one step closer to doing it by ending her life.

He lifted his foot from the floor causing Robin`s hand to flop down limply. He placed his atop her head; he could end it all right now.

But he couldn't.

Setg`-in tried to tell himself it was because the state Robin was in, ending her existence while she was hurt and unconscious was not honorable in the slightest. Though that reason was a good enough reason and he tried to convince himself that it was the primary reason, he wondered if it wasn't mainly because he felt sadness and pity for her.

Setg`-in removed his foot and planted it back in place. Honor means the world to him, and this human, this mission threated to alter who he was, who he had worked so hard to become. If he let this human stay with him, what else would change about him? Would he go around making actions based off of feeling rather than orders, ultimately leading to him doing something dishonorable?

He placed a hand on his forehead, his head hurt from the conflicting feelings battling in his head; he was starting to wish he never had to do this mission.

A hand hesitantly rested on Setg`-in`s shoulder, he tensed at the sudden feel of the contact, almost ready to strike.

Guan noticed his unwise action and pulled back quickly, "um-are you okay brother? I heard a noise and-"He stopped when he noticed blood spreading slowly from under Setg`-in`s feet, he walked around to be beside Setg`-in, looked down at what was causing him so much conflict. Guan stared down at the bloody human on the floor.

"What is going-"

"Nothing" Setg`-in replied sharply, cutting of Guans question, he didn't feel like speaking or answering for the scene. Without thinking as to why he was doing it, Setg`-in shifted around Robin`s body to pick her up.

Setg`-in held Robin bridal style, she felt like dead weight, and she was almost as white as a corps. Her hair was slightly matted with bits of leaves and dirt tangled in with the strands. Blood stained her white tank top as her bleeding wrist laid over her midsection, her other hand dangling of to the side

If Guan wasn't already confused by the situation, he was now. The sight of Setg`-in holding a human was one he thought he would never live to see, he wanted to ask him what was the reason for her being here-what was the reason for all_ this, _but Guan decided against it seeing how Setg`-in had snapped on him so quickly before.

"Guan, can you patch up her wounds?" Setg`-in said; keeping his glassy eyes on the human in his arms.

Guan noted at how defeated he looked, like he was coming to terms with something, whatever that something was.

"Yeah I can," replied Guan.

Setg`-in still kept his gaze away from him, and just turned to walk past him, and Guan could feel that something big was going on in Setg`-in`s mind.

He couldn't take it anymore, Setg`-ins attitude be dammed, he had to know what was going on-he had a right to know.

"Brother-what is the meaning of all this? Why is she here? Who is she? What`s going on? And don't tell me to be silent because this now concerns me!" Guan felt a little better getting all that off his chest, it was not often he got to voice himself much-especially around Setg`-in.

If Setg`-in wasn't holding an annoying human in his hands he would have punched one of the blue lights out, he just wanted Guan to stop talking and stop with the questions, he knew it wasn't fair to get mad at the young blood, he had no idea about the complex situation or the torment he was going through about it all. Setg`-in willed some of his anger away before replying, less he say something to Guan he would regret.

"Take care of her wounds in the recovery room, then I will tell you everything," Setg`-in said, still keeping his back to him, but intently regretting it- like so many other things.

Guan clicked with skepticism, but went with it anyway-at least it was something.

"Alright, let's get to it, before she bleeds to death," Guan said as he looked at her then back at the blood on the floor" she's already lost to much."

"Then let us not waist anymore time," Setg`-in said, starting down the rest of the hall.

They turned the corner of the hall leading to the main room abroad the ship. The room was circular with a table was centered in the middle. Over on the wall next to it was the trophy rack which the rough predator dangled, to the right of the trophy rack was an arch that lead to their sleeping courters, on the opposite side was another arch entrance that led to the medic room, with a sliver bed mounted on the side of the wall.

"Quickly" Guan said rushing past Setg`-in into the medic room.

Setg`-in wanted to scoff at Guans eagerness to attend to the wounds, seeing as how he was the one that had been stalling the whole time they were in the hallway, deciding not to comment on it less they wasted more time.

He entered the arch of the medical room, and gently sat Robin down. Guan got to work quickly, deciding easily on what tool he needed from the shelf on the other side of the room. Setg`-in admired Guans knowledge when it came to healing matters, not because Setg`-in never used them but for the fact that there was too damn many tools to choose from. He had been taught about them but only paid attention to a few of them and used even fewer, but Guan was always the bright one of the bunch, and because the fool was always getting hurt.

Guan picked up only two items from the rack, (none of which Setg`-in could remember the name to), and picked up Robins right wrist, pouring a purple substance along the torn puncture wounds, the purple liquid littered the floor with droplets. Setg`-in wanted to ask what it was, but decided against it due to his pride.

Seeing that the substance had gotten well enough into the wounds, Guan picked up the other item that he laid on the edge of the silver bed Robin was laying on. Carefully he rapped what looked like to be a large black band aid around her wrist, once satisfied he laid her hand down to her side.

"This should put pressure on her wrist and the wound should heal up nicely." Guan said, turning his head to look at Setg`-in.

"That's it?" Setg`-in gestured to Robins wrist at how quick the problem was taken care of "That`s all that needed to be done? I could have done that."

Guan let out a small laugh "yes, but a certain someone didn't pay attention during healing training"

"Because I have no use for such things" Setg`-in retorted, quite prideful.

Guan just shook his head in reply, whatever the reason for Setg`-in`s odd behavior, it certainty didn't effect is ego.

That thought reminded Guan of a conversation Setg`-in had agreed too.

"What's with the human Setg`-in, and what has been bothering you?" Guan asked, destroying the playful mood that was arising.

Setg`-in shifted and turned his gaze away from Guan, he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to explain the situation or his feelings. He didn't want to open up on how this mission and this girl had gotten to him emotionally, turning him into everything he didn't ever want to be.

Guan was about to say something when a beeping noise interrupted him. The sound was coming from Setg`-in and his wrist blade`s, they both knew instantly what that sound meant and quickly rushed out of the medic room to the circular table in the middle of the room.

"I will answer the feed," Setg`-in said as he unclipped the wrist blade holder from his wrist. Guan just nodded in reply.

Setg`-in sat the wrist blade down, face up, onto the table and turned it away from the medic room, not that the Elder would be able to see Robin anyway because she was against the side of the wall, but he had this irrational fear that the Elder would somehow notice. Setg`-in pressed one of the buttons on the device, a bright red, medium height line shot from the small red dot on it, then the light divided down the middle, spreading out like a fan. In the middle of the red disk stood a 3D hologram of the Elder, looking wiser even through the color of red he was presented in, a presumably red colored cape pooled gracefully over his shoulders. Setg`-in and Guan stood side by side and bowed their heads in respect.

"Good to see you all are still alive," The elder spoke.

"Thank you, Elder." Guan and Setg`-in replied in sync.

There was a third voice that also replied, which meant Jehdin was watching this meeting also, where ever she was.

"I request information on everyone's progress with this mission." He continued.

"Y-you do not have to make such a request, Elder. We will gladly inform you of our progress." Guan replied. His nervousness's was apparent, as was expected; he was talking to someone of great power. Guan nodded in Setg`-in`s direction, indicating he should take it from here.

"I have managed to eliminate one of the intended targets." Setg`-in said, confidently.

The elder looked at him-his attention all on Setg`-in, and Setg`-in loved it, he wanted the Elder to see how great he was and how he did not fail to disappoint him.

"This is good news, if true. Do you have any proof?" The Elder replied.

"Yes" Setg`-in said, he bowed his head to excuse himself from the table and headed for the trophy rack. He grabbed the dismembered head, ignoring the slight feeling of remorse.

He walked back over to the table and placed the head onto it. The elder clicked as he looked at it, solidifying that Setg`-in indeed was telling the truth.

"Good, very good Setg`-in, you have done well. I hope to see the others head`s in front of me as well. Make sure you skin the flesh from his face like the zin`ta they are, I desire all their skulls." The Elder clicked with anger.

Guan couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with how the Elder was taking this whole situation, especially since he had personally known the ones they were hunting. There was no sadness, no regret, just- _nothing _in his voice, though it shouldn't surprise him too much since the Elder had always been like this, he knew the elder was someone Setg`-in looked up to like a father, so it would only be logically for him to want to emulate the guy. Guan knew that Setg`-in`s desire to rid himself of all emotions, was because of the Elder, even though he would never outright say it.

"Yes, Elder." Setg`-in replied happily and far too eager, Guan couldn't help the shudder that ran through him.

"Jehdin, seeing as how you are not with them, are you making any progress hunting down the others?" The Elder asked.

"Unfortunately, no, and the situation could start to get a lot more challenging." Jehdin replied.

"How so? "asked the Elder.

Setg`-in looked at Guan, hoping he knew what Jehdin meant by that. Guan didn't look back at Setg`-in he just cut in

"Search party," He said, not meaning to "Forgive me for Interrupting."

The Elder gave him a warning look, not to do that again. "Continue Jehdin." He spoke, eyes still on Guan.

"As I was saying, before Guan so kindly interrupted-"

"Jehdin!" The Elder said, he was growing inpatient and didn't have time for everyone to start acting like a bunch of children.

"There was a Helicopter, that`s what the humans call it, I saw it flying all around the area. So yes that means there will be humans out here looking tomorrow, and they might be armed." Jehdin replied, though her tone noted that she was getting angry as well for having to been called out.

"Why would they be out looking?" The Elder asked.

Setg`-in gave Guan a look that practically screamed _"you forgot to inform him of the situation or where we are located?!" _Guan quickly looked away from Setg`-in to inform the Elder, knowing he would probably get scolded in reply.

"We are located in a human campsite, it's what they do for fun, and the rebels were out hunting so-"

Guan was cut off by the Elder holding up his hand, he had no need to hear Guan explain, he could put two and two together.

Guan fully expected to be yelled at, but such an event didn't happen as the Elder asked Jehdin if they could use such an event to their advantage, seeing how the rebel predators could never pass up a chance to hunt.

"I would think we might be able to get one, but humans are complex with matters like this. The campsite entrance won't be the only place they use to enter the woods." Jehdin replied.

"One is better than none, use the opportunity as a chance to draw them out," The Elder replied "may you all return safely to report back to me."

"Yes, Elder" They all replied back, though Guan had doubts if the Elder really cared.

With that they bowed their goodbyes. Setg`-in pushed the button on the wrist blade and the holographic image of their Elder returned into a straight line, then vanished. He put the device back around his wrist with a snap, and turned to walk toward the sleeping rooms.

"Brother-"

Setg`-in froze when Guan spoke his name, he knew where this was going, they had yet to finish their conversation.

"You want to start explaining now?" Guan continued.

"There is nothing to discuss." Setg`-in replied.

Guan shook his head letting out a loud scoff, "You act just like the Elder," Guan finally said. Setg`-in needed to hear it and the truth about the male, he so blindly follows.

"You're just like him, emotionless, who only thinks of himself, while closing everyone out who cares about him."

Setg`-in turned to Guan and walked up to him as if he was going to strike him, but didn't, "What you`re are saying is treason, if you were on our home world you would be shown your place."

Guan stood his ground, un-intimidated that Setg`-in was bigger than him, "I know what I`m saying is the truth! I`m am not the only one who sees this, everyone notice's how the Elder acts. The man is ignorant of how honor words, he thinks that to be prefect or worthy, you have to abandon all your emotions!" Guan stopped from his long rant to take a breath before continuing," It's not hard to see you idolize him, Setg`-in," he said a lot calmer, "how could you not? The man raised you as if you were his own son."

"Silence," Setg`-in said acidly, "Not another word."

Guan ignored him and continued, "You wouldn't have these foolish ideas of ridding yourself of what make you, you, if he hadn't filled your head with nonsense about what a failure you were. You would be like me-"

"Been like you?" Setg`-in let out a grunt of disgust that stunned Guan, "you mean like a warrior that is barley worth a damn when it comes to fighting?"

Guan hit him, Setg`-in let out a growl but didn't fall to the floor. Damn Setg`-in- the selfish basterd, he was going to wind up alone if he continued down this path.

Setg`-in returned the action and hit Guan on his copper tinted mask, creaking one of the glassy eye covers. Guan tumbled to the metal floor with a loud boom; he clicked in pain and looked up at Setg`-in.

"You want to know what's going on? Fine I will inform you!" Setg`-in said looking at Guan, "But after I do, I will have no further use for you, you are nothing but baggage!"

No- he didn't mean that, he didn't, but the damage was done and he was to prideful to take it back. Setg`-in pushed down the sense of agony at what he was saying to Guan, to Setg`-in it was just more useless emotion.

Setg`-in clicked as he looked at Guan," That girl in there lost her mate to Hulij, I killed him and she foolishly thought that I had saved her. Then she decided she wanted to tag along with me to hunt down the others,"Setg`-in was speaking softly now, like his anger was slowly draining away. Guan stayed on the floor as Setg`-in went on about the events, not knowing what to make of it.

"So against my better judgment, I agreed and it's something I wish I could take back, because-"he stopped- his whole body tensed, and he balled his fists. Guan saw that this was the hard part for Setg`-in, that he was trying to open up.

Setg`-in clicked, and to Guan it sounded almost-sad, "This mission is ruining me, Guan, I have all these emotions that I don't want, and yes, you are right, I do what to be like the Elder because his way is right." Guan shook his head, disagreeing with Setg`-in, but Setg`-in didn't seem to care as he kept going," I will become the perfect warrior, weather you or Jehdin agree, it doesn't matter to me."

With that simple statement Guan knew that Setg`-in was closing everyone out again and he saw his brother, his friend, disappearing right before his eyes. He began to wonder if Setg`-in ever saw him as Guan saw him.

Guan slowly got to his feet, "Setg`-in-" , he called out to him, wanting to help him in anyway, but Setg`-in just turned his back to him and headed back for the sleeping courters.

"Tomorrow, during our mission to the search party, I will leave the human with them," Setg`-in said over his shoulder as he went through the arch to his room. He went inside without speaking another word to Guan.

Guan leaned over the table holding the broke eye over his mask, silently mourning the loss of his friend- damn the Elder for poisoning his mind.

A groan from inside the medic room broke Guan from his sulking. Slowly he walked to the room, stopping in the doorway. Robin was stirring in her sleep, probably having some sort of bad dream. He walked over beside her, this human had an effect on Setg`-in, he brought her here to be healed, he showed her kindness- something that Setg`-in tried to push away.

Guan wondered if she could be the one to change Setg`-in`s ways.

Guan sat in the cock pit chair; he had cleaned up the blood in the hallway left by the human. The last thing he wanted was Jehdin storming through the hallway and slipping on the blood, though he couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. He knew he would have to explain to her way there was a human in the ship and he wasn't looking forward to it.

The sky was starting to light above the trees, morning was close and Guan wished Jehdin would hurry up so he could get some sleep. Watching the ship and keeping it hidden took a lot out of the young blood, combined with the constant stirring from the human.

It was as if the ancestor`s had heard him, a loud knocked echoed throughout the ship. He hoped it was actually Jehdin and not another one of Setg`-in`s little friends, but from the sound of the knocking-it was Jehdin.

Guan pushed the button to open the door and waited.

Loud footsteps could be heard marching through the wall way, why did she always have to walk like she was pissed all the time?

There was clicking in the mine room, and Guan knew she had noticed the human.

Still Guan waited in his chair for her to come bursting through the doorway with a swarm of questions.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Jehdin said as she came storming into the cockpit, where she knew Guan would be waiting.

Guan slumped back in his seat in a comical way, with his arm lying over his forehead. He was never going to be able to sleep.


End file.
